A Foxes Redemption
by Brenscot1229
Summary: He was lost, he is still lost. But now someone has shown him the light, they have shown him family, and he will try his best to keep it. This is not a story about how a man redeems himself. This is a story about a man who will sacrifice anything to keep what he has found. OC-Centric, and slight OOC. Abandoned, might rewrite it later.
1. Meeting the Fox

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please do not judge to harshly. Constructive Criticism is allowed but no flames please, I might have to kill a couple fairies if I see a flame.**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

 **Date: X791 (A Week Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing to hit my eyes was light, bright light. I awoke in a camp ground seeing two figures to my left, laying in sleeping bags. They were lucky enough to just be sleeping under a canopy of trees, while I was unfortunate to lay in a field begging for morning sun.

As my mind was still trying to process the fact I was awake, I lifted my right arm and turned it palm facing up. There I saw my guild mark, Crime Sorcière, the mark itself was the color orange. It was also a reminder of all the evil I have caused, before she found me. I remember how she pulled me out of a dark hole that was only getting bigger, how the only thing I thought to atone for my sins were to simply disappear.

Then she helped me again, she helped by convincing two others, who also hold my eternal gratitude, to join their guild, to join others who were like me. I still remember the happenings like it was yesterday.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Flash Back)**

 **Crocus**

 **Date: X788**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was midnight as I came home, or what an orphan of age 15 could call a home, the abandoned floor of a bar is not the_ best _place to live. I just finished a job, it was to steal a 'priceless' artifact from the national museum. It fairly easy considering my magic can easily be utilized for stealth, though it drains a lot of my Magic Power whenever I use it consistently._

 _As I reached the door for the bar, I could not help but to notice a couple of drunks catcalling at a woman who, I smirked, this was going to be easy. I snuck up behind the two now worthless men, who were so distracted they probably would not even notice an_ army _of dragons marching right next to them. I saw their wallets sticking out of their back pockets and easily pick-pocketed them, I took out half the jewels of each and discreetly put the wallets back in their pockets. They were_ still _catcalling the woman._

 _I looked at the number of jewels I now have and scowled, 800. 200 from my job and 600 from the brainless drunks. I stared at the bar door hearing the commotion and shrug, at least I can buy a bowl of Curry, and if I am lucky enough maybe a glass of water._

 _After my meal I went upstairs to my room to sleep on my_ bed _, or at least a thin sheet of hay. There was a desk in a corner with balls of paper strewn about, a mirror, a nametag, and a brown flute. The paper was notes on my magic that I found from the magic library, and some music notes._

 _I looked at the mirror and can see an early aged teen with short brown hair, and blue eyes wearing an unzipped red jacket with an orange shirt underneath, for pants the teen wore black jean pants with matching black steel toe boots. Next to the mirror was a nametag, my nametag, I got it from working part time at an ice cream parlor. It read, Kit Silver._

 _The last thing on the desk was the brown flute, its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts. I knew what this flute was and what it could do, after all I used it. I used it to kill an abusive orphan matron, that used to beat up the little ones to do her work. I used it to kill guardsman that were just doing their job, just to avoid going to prison. I've used it to harm and kill others with no remorse, the same with my magic._

 _I went to lay on my_ bed _when I heard a slight noise from outside the door. It was a small creak from the damaged wooden floor, at first, I thought it could have been the bar manager coming for rent, but then I remembered the time, he is usually out at this time, most likely to go to the brothel a block away._

 _I grabbed my dagger that was hidden in my right sleeve, it is dull from numerous uses and it has lost its shiny glow, but it will do. I try to see if there is any buildup of magic on the other side of the door, just in case it was a mage. Unfortunately, I am not good when it comes to sensing magic, but I still manage to sense a sliver. It was not necessarily building up for a spell, the person is trying to conceal their Magic Power, yet I still sense enough for a B-Rank mage._

 _I heard a knock on the door and I held my dagger out, I went to open it, when the person on the other side opened the door first. I froze in terror, for on the other side of the, what used to be closed door, was none other than Jellal Fernandes, a man every dark guild member and Zerif worshiper should fear._

 _Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right brown eye. his attire now consists of a dark coat, with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides. Beneath this, he wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, he sports a dark, high-collared cloak_

 _As I stared at him his eyes grew wide when they saw me, then they narrowed as he surveyed the room. His eyes widen for a second time as soon as he saw Lullaby. His eyes narrowed into slits as he stares straight at me, for a moment I thought I was going to die._

 _He pointed to Lullaby, "You better have a good explanation for why a destroyed creation from the book of Zeref is in your room," he spoke in a no-nonsense voice. I gulped as I imagined what he would do once he knows what I did with the flute._

 _I looked out the window behind Jellal, and stared at the roof of the other building. Then I used my magic._

 _" **Direct Line** ," I muttered under my breath as I heard Jellal curse. I disappeared in an orange and red flash, and reappeared on the roof in a crouch position. Then I ran, I ran and ran until I thought I lost him. I hid in an alley way, as my heart was racing and my feet hurting, from running for so long. I heard someone coming, but I could not run anymore so I just stood there and waited. I never expected to see a cute pink-haired girl around my age._

 _She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes her decent sized cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(End of Flashback)**

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

 **Present Time**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

My mind came back from the present, when one of the figures shook me and was yelling my name.

"KIT, ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" The figure screamed, they were probably trying to get an answer out of me for a while if they resorted to yelling. I looked up, just to see the first person I could call friend, and the person I've sworn to myself to protect.

"Yes, Meredy?" I asked with a grin, she glared at me for a moment than she gave me a cute pout, that made me blush.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? I thought we were friends Kit," she started to sniffle, I sweat dropped at her actions, is she serious right now? I honestly can never tell. Meredy and I still looked the same, she just has bigger, assets, and some brown earmuffs Ultear got for her.

As I looked to my right I saw the other figure snickering at our actions, as she had a certain shine in her eye that spoke of trouble. her outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. She also has the Crime Sorcière Guild Mark on her back which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar.

"You two do remember this is a stealth mission, yes?" She spoke with a cat-like grin, Meredy turned and smiled at her and nodded, I just shook my head and chuckled at her antics.

"What are we doing here anyway, Ultear?" I asked, trying to sense other magic signatures, which has gotten a lot better than the last three years. My Direct Line magic was still the only kind of magic I know how to use, but I am now the best sensor in Crime Sorcière as well as the best weapons expert, even if I only use two Sharpened steel daggers.

Ultear, with her grin still in place said nine words that made me and Meredy grin in excitement. "We came to destroy your old guild, Black Flame."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done, hope you enjoyed! This took way longer than I thought. Hopfully this starting chapter helps give an idea on how the story is going to progress and how my character will fit in the Fairy Tail world.**

 **Review if you would kindly,**

 **Until next time**


	2. A Foxes Old Den

**Hello and welcome back for chapter two. I forgot to put in the speech key last time, but I remembered after I went through the chapter so sorry about that. Also, I will try to PM you if you have any questions, only if you are not a guest though.**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

" **Spells** "

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pathway to the Black Blood Guild**

 **Date: X791 (Six Days Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't help but to growl as I mentally went through our plans to destroy my old guild. My old guild was not necessarily strong, they are not a dangerous guild like Oración Seis, with their take over the world plan, or Eisenwald, with their assassination missions.

No, my guild was filled with people who mastered the art of espionage and deception. That is the main reason I joined, I had, and still have, a silver tongue that can weave the best of lies. This along with my stolen magic, is the reason I joined. after all, how can you catch, let alone see a teleporting man?

Back to the original topic, this plan was stupid. There was no fucking way it could work. Ultear's great plan was for me to sneak into the guild look for their blackmailing files, then silently take out the guild master, while her and Meredy barge through the front door and take care of the rest.

 _Easy_ right, just **Direct Line** in take their files and knock out the master? Well it is not so easy when Ultear's way of sneaking in differs from _my_ way. And by her way I mean walk _right into_ the damn guild. The only good thing about this, was that I got to dye the tips of my brown hair, blood red, just because it was how I used to look in the old guild, that and I like the look.

I turned to my left and saw a glint of light, the signal that stated Ultear and Meredy were ready. I can just imagine the smirk on Ultear's face as she is watching me and my internal turmoil. I turned back toward the beaten dirt path and marched with anger to my old Guild Hall.

As I was marching I saw all the damaged and withered trees, as well as the frightened animals. When I looked back on the path I could see the Guild Hall, a rusted broken-down country house with broken fences and moldy earth.

When I walked closer I stopped suddenly sensing a magic signature behind me. Next, I felt the cold feeling of steel on my throat, I almost forgot this, this was the doorman.

Every time someone gets close to the guild, a man who goes by the Alias, Whisper, would greet them by sneaking up on them with his magic, **S ilent Step**, it is exactly what it sounds like. The spell forms a magical bubble around the person and ceases all sound.

"Kit," Whisper spoke, his voice being so soft the wind has to carry it to my ears.

"Whisper," I answered back with a nod, not moving an inch. The blade is moved away from my throat as I heard it being put into a scabbard. I turned around to see a white Cloaked man with a broadsword on his back, and a short sword on his hip.

Whisper chuckled, "Your daggers are seeable," I quickly made sure my sleeves were hiding the two steel daggers. I grinned at him as he used Requip to put away his weapons. The only spell I wished I learned so my daggers were not in an uncomfortable place.

I looked to Whisper with a grin, " Last time I saw you Whisp, was when you were _teaching_ me how to fly by pushing me off a cliff," I said, with him chuckling yet again.

"Kit, how is the flute?" He asked, his voice turning serious. I froze when he asked that, I reached to the left inside of my hoodie and pulled out Lullaby. He stared his eyes full of questions, "why does it look like Zeref's flute, Lullaby?"

I stared at him, with a stoic look and said, "I thought it would've been a good joke, for a lesser daemonic item to look like the better one." He sweat dropped as his, what can now be seen, amethyst eyes stare at me, like I was the lone man to charge at a portal to _hell_ itself.

The _real_ Lullaby was destroyed by, what I believe to be, the Fairy Tail Guild. This one is another flute made by Zeref but unlike its' superior, it does not have a Demonic Form, nor is it as powerful with its range. This flute was named Doku. Because when played it releases a Toxin, that effects everyone but the user, in the air that would kill in at least, ten seconds.

Whisper only shook his head and started to walk towards the Guild Hall, I followed after him and we walked in tandem until we were near the front door. There he stopped and turned towards me.

"I really liked the old look," he muttered, then he left without a sound. I stared at the front door as he left, frightened by the past I left behind there. Horrid, by what I did in this place.

I pushed open the door, and the first thing I see are drunken men swinging swords, steeling alcohol from one another, and manipulating others to get into the massive sword fight. I just shook my head; this place has not changed at all.

Walking around the crazy brawl, I made myself go to the right corner. There a door is located that leads downstairs to the master of Black Blood. As I reached the bottom, the stench of blood was heavy in the air. This was the torture chamber.

As I looked around the dark cave, that was mined under the Guild Hall since the first days it was founded, I see prison cells line up from the left. While the right, had tools used for torture.

At the end of the hall was the door leading to the Masters' office. I sneaked down the hall making sure no one heard me. Luckily no one is here, not even prisoners. As I got closer I noticed a hole on the right side of the door. I peeked through it and, to my surprise, no one was in there.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, I **Direct Lined** in, and quickly suppressed my magic signature to make sure no one noticed. I saw the blackmailing files and quickly took them. When I turned to leave I notice the door becoming unlocked, and someone opening it from the outside.

I quickly **Direct Lined** behind the person and knocked him out with the heel of my dagger. Of course, the person was the master, a big oaf who only got the position by bribing the other candidates. As I said before my old guild are masters of the mind but not the body.

Five seconds later and I can here explosions from upstairs. I gave a blood thirsty grin as men came down to check out the commotion, most of them wielding blunt weapons. I quickly counted that there were 8 of them.

" **Direct Line** " I whispered and I was gone in an orange and red flash. I reappeared in the middle of the terrible formation the group set up and quickly stabbed two of them in the femoral artery, making them unable to fight, as they laid on the ground and groaned in pain

"GET HIM!" One of the men yelled as he and two others charged at me their weapons held high. When they were about to swing their weapons, I **Direct Lined **back to where I was so all three would collide with each other.

Five down three to go, I looked towards them and spoke, "So, which one of you assholes, want to go next," I said with, what I hope was, a chilling voice, my blood thirsty grin still in place.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Destroyed Black Blood Guild Hall**

 **Two hours Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I stood on a piece of rubble as Ultear went through the contents of the blackmailing files. Meredy was looking at some of the gear some of my old guild members dropped when trying to flee. Emphasis on trying, they mostly just dropped their weapons as Meredy mowed them down with her **Maguilty Sodom** magic.

I turned to Ultear to see if she has found something when I hear walking to my left. Looking quickly, I could not help but to smirk.

"Took you long enough to get here, Jellal," I spoke, Jellal has not changed his looks since the first I met him, but the cloak suits him so I wouldn't judge.

"looks like you guys have everything under, control," he said looking at the mountain of unconscious bodies. I shrugged and gave him a grin, he slightly smirked back as the girls were walking towards us.

" _so_ ," Meredy spoke with a bright smile on her face, "what's the scoop _boss_?" She said in a teasing manner. Jellal gave a heavy sigh as me and Ultear gave him a smirk. Even though he could be _counted_ as Guild Master, he usually does not like to be called anything related to 'leader'. So, we normally take it upon ourselves to tease him about it every moment.

"The rumors were true," Jellal responded, the exasperated face now serious, "the old members of Fairy Tail have returned."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnnd done! Thanks for reading guys hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter hopefully gives you more of an insight on Kits background and his character. you probably noticed I am not very good with dialogue I feel that I might mess up the characters if I made them speak.**

 **Also, special thanks to Svane Vulfbad for their suggestions.**

 **I am thinking of changing the rating but I am not a hundred percent sure, I really want to do some dark and gory scenes.**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time**


	3. A Foxes Relaxation

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 3 never expected to get 3 follows for my first fic and in only 2 days, thank you! You beautiful people, you!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Road to the Beach**

 **Date: X791 (Four Days Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was pissed. I produced a cloud of absolute rage as my Guild Mates gave me some space, and by space I meant they were huddled together twenty feet behind me to avoid my rage. They were _trying_ to figure out why I was so pissed.

"Maybe he is mad for falling in the fire pit this morning?" A scared Meredy suggested.

"Or _maybe_ , he asked a certain someone a question and she didn't say yes?" Ultear spoke with a teasing tone. That question made me blush, and almost made me forget about the reason I was pissed.

"Maybe, it is the fact we are meeting old friends that we all know he most likely will not like? Or it was Ultear's suggestion." Jellal spoke with finality. I quickly remembered why I was pissed and turned around and glared at them all as they froze in fear.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DAMN CLUELESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!" I screamed my rage pouring into my voice. I was not pissed at falling into the firepit, I was not pissed at meeting the _amazing_ Team Natsu, nor was I pissed at the other thing.

No. I was pissed because Whisper got away. The _one_ person who can give me answers was nowhere near the Guild Hall during its attack. The one person, who could tell me why he gave me Doku. Meredy's face appeared out of nowhere in front of me and she smiled.

"Why don't we go to a hot spring a day away from here?" Meredy asked, all of us staring at her like she was crazy. "We all have been working hard so, why don't we take a load off and relax before meeting our old friends." She still had that beautiful smile, and I couldn't help but to agree with her.

"Sure, I need some time to think anyway," I nodded in agreement, as Meredy turned to me and smiled brighter.

"Great! How about you two?" She questioned the other members of the guild. Jellal looked like he was about to disagree, when Ultear threw in her input.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, it gives us some time to unwind before we meet the others." Ultear said, with a sultry smirk towards us as she streched. I rolled my eyes at her, as Jellal turned the other way, and Meredy smiles brightly at her only other female Guild Mate.

"Great let's go then!" Meredy spoke, then she sprinted off on the road. We all stared at her disappearing form our eyes blinking. Turning to each other we shrugged and chased after her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Toad Hot Springs**

 **Date: X791 (Three Days Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why is this place called Toad Hot Springs?" I asked sweat dropping at the massive toad statue at the entrance. Meredy was at the door tapping her foot impatiently as she answered my question.

"It was named after the owner or something, though from what I _heard_ , he was a major pervert that used to peek on the women's side of the spring." Meredy Replied, a heated glare at the end of her sentence. I couldn't help but to think of someone so stupid to open up a hot spring and then peek on the woman. It was so stupid, it was _genius_.

We entered the front door, as Ultear went to go get us signed in for the night at the attach hotel and the springs for tonight. After we were signed in, we went to our room to put away our things and went out to our respective genders lockers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A Hour Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I gave a relaxed sigh as my body finally _relaxed,_ in the pool of hot water. Jellal was currently on the opposite side, it was late at night so it was only us in the male side spring. Looking towards him, I could see him in a relaxed yet alert state as he leaned against the spring wall.

"So, Jellal," I started to speak, gaining his attentions as he stared right at me with a brow raised,"we're about to meet, Fairy Tail, right?" Jellal nodded his head looking confused about my question. I gave him a devils' smirk, "okay, I was just told there was this, _pretty_ Scarlet Knight that you have been _dying_ to meet."

Jellal had slight red dusting his cheeks as he gave my grinning face a glare. This guy was honestly _too_ easy to mess with.

"First thing, I-," Jellal started, but his eyes began to widen as he looked at me horror struck on his face, "Kit, how long have we been in here?"

I gave him a confused look as I was about to reply we have been in here for an hour, but froze. I quickly got out and covered my bottom half with a towel as I made a dash for the room in a panic frenzy, even though I could've just **Direct Lined** there.

Rushing through the halls I finally made it to the Guild's shared room. I sensed the release of magic, normally for when a spell was just casted. Busting down the door I could just barely see, and smell, the toxic gas. Quickly reaching into my bag I pulled out Doku, the source of the gas.

The faked Lullaby was now different as the disguised was taken off, Doku was now a silver flute, that was as long as one of my daggers, the flute had a spiral of red from top to bottom. Near the bottom was a glowing green gem that was _oozing_ magic.

Sending a shock of my magic through the flute, making the toxin start to disappear. I gave a relieved sigh, as the flute was brought back to normal, or as normal as a flute of Zeref could become.

 **'Curse. You. Human. Filth** ' I heard a demonic whisper in my head. Shaking myself out my funk, I reprimanded myself for forgetting the flutes most special ability. The flute bonds itself whenever it comes in contact with another magical being. If the being is away for _too_ long the flute goes out of control and releases its toxin. But, if the flute was destroyed it would kill the bonded being.

As I stood to catch my breath I heard the sound of, what I presume to be, shocked gasp. Turning around I saw a fully clothed and mostly dried Meredy, with her face red as a cherry and a shocked expression on her face. She turned towards the other way and shifted uncomfortably.

"Could, you maybe, put some clothes on?" Meredy asked, wandering what she meant and looked down. I blushed scarlet, in my haste to get the flute to stop acting up I dropped the towel that was concealing my bottom half. Grabbing my clothes and putting them on, so fast someone could have said I used **High Speed** to put them on so quickly.

"G-Goodnight M-meredy." I stuttered, out still embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Jellal and Ultear came in a few seconds later. We all went to our respectable futons and fell asleep. The last thing I hear, was a dark chuckle from the flute in my hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! This was another informational chapter, but! The gang will meet team Natsu next chapter. This chapter was mainly supposed to show you how the characters interact with each other.**

 **Sorry it was shorter than the others but I became busy yesterday.**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	4. The Fox Meets The Fairy's

**Hey guys! So unfortunately, school has started back up. I will not be able to post all that often, sorry for that. ALSO! No one commented on my toad reference last chapter.**

 **p-p this is what I get for forgetting to mention it huh? Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Road to the Beach (Campsite)**

 **Date: X791 (One Day Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why, are _we_ getting the cloaks out?" I asked, feeling stupid not wearing my red coat. Instead, I wore a black cloak, similar to the ones of Crime Sorcière. Jellal turned to me with a certain glint to his eye.

"Because," Jellal said with a mad grin, "I always wanted to do a dramatic entrance." I gave him a major sweat drop, _dramatic_ was just not my style. Though if I was honest, I bet the girls would love this idea, that thought just made me sweat drop more.

Turning towards my ruin red coat, I gave a light growl as I threw it aside. Jellal and I had a little _dispute_ earlier. I gave a groan to what is to come in the morning, for tomorrow we meet Team Natsu. I heard of their exploits, and came to the conclusion, they were my total opposites.

Hearing footsteps to my left I gave the direction a glance. Ultear was standing there in her cloak, giving me a triumphant smirk as she held her hand out. I groaned as I gave her 500 jewels, we had a bet to see if I would be able to fix my coat. Unfortunately, I just tore off the hood, the best part, and now I had to pay her 500 jewels. On the plus she uses her magic to fix my coat.

Ultear gave a tempered grin as she stared at my ruined coat. she muttered, " **Arc o f Time: Restore**." Her eyes changed a bit, as my coat started to reform itself looking brand new. Ultear shook her head, with her breath slightly out of place, as I gave her a grin.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I offered my thanks with as much sincerity as possible. Throwing my coat in the bag I stood. "Time to pack everything than, we can make it to the beach in, hmmm 8 hours? That sound good to you guys?" They all nodded in response to my question, and we were off.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Road to Broken Suspension Bridge**

 **Date: X791 ( 20 minutes Before Crime Sorcière Meets Team Natsu)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" Screaming my voice hoarse I turned to glare at my sheepish guild memebers.

"um, we want you to catch that bird, attach a note to it, and send it to Team Natsu?" Meredy responded, acting oblivious to my rage.

"DO YOU, SHIT-HEADS, KNOW HOW _HARD_ IT IS TOO CATCH A BIRD THAN DIRECT ITS _EXACT_ NEXT LOCATION!?"

"That's why, we asked you silly!" Groaning, I took the note from a grinning Meredy's hand. Mumbling death threats, I chased after the bird trying to catch it. Five minutes later, I have it squawking in my hands as I forced the note on its leg.

As I was trying to get the bird to fly in the right direction Jellal came over and chuckled at me. He raised his left hand, which had bird feed, and the bird flew towards him. I honestly wanted to kill him. Grumbling how this was too much work, I saw Jellal set the bird into the correct direction.

Pulling on my hood in embarrassment, I saw the girls come from behind Jellal, giggling in their hands. They all decided to follow my lead and put on their hoods. As we walked I slowly made sure I was behind them, feeling out of place with my pure black cloak. I wanted my coat.

Walking to the edge of a tunnel of trees, Ultear grabbed my hand and gave me a nod. I ** Direct Lined**, and we were on the other side of the bridge, opposite of Team Natsu. Ultear used her **Arc o f Time** magic to restore the bridge before their very eyes. I held in a snicker at their expressions.

Quickly **Direct Lining** back, masking my magic signature before doing so, Ultear and I gave the others a nod. Getting back in formation we waited a minute before Team Natsu, and apparently others, saw us.

Not being able to hear anything, I slowly followed the others as they marched down towards the Fairy Tail members, always staying five feet behind. I heard the male pink hair say something about a smell. Hearing the rest of them gasp I held in a sigh, I never like theatrics.

Stopping in front of them, some of them were on guard, while others were, they were staring at us? I resisted the urge to facepalm. Jellal decided to take the lead.

"You came," he spoke, hearing the red-haired woman gasp I took a _wild_ guess, and dare would say this was Erza Scarlet, grabbing their hoods, they started to pull them down as Jellal spoke again, Erza gasping as he did, "thank you, it's nice to see you again."

I gave them a sweat drop at the dramatic entrance. Were the poses necessary? Hearing them gasping and looking surprised, I suddenly had the urge to bolt, these guys were not concealing the signatures. At. All. With me being a now heavy sensor type, this hurt my head. As I could feel all of their magic, I calmed myself, realizing I missed part of the conversation.

"Meredy and I didn't give him much choice in the matter." I heard Ultear speak, not knowing what they were speaking of. Meredy turned to Ultear looking innocent.

"That was all you Ultear, don't lump me into your criminal behavior," Seeing the blue-haired girl, who's magic felt like the ocean, look at Meredy wide eyed. I tuned them out, trying to keep my composure.

I tuned back in when Jellal start talking about remembering everything, including his sins. before he could speak more, I placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder, and gave the only man I could call brother, a gentle squeeze. Even though he looked calm, I noticed him clenching his fist inside his cloak.

I regretted doing this as all eyes turn to me.

"Who the hell, is the freaking guy behind you!" I groaned, I really did not want to speak to them, and the pink-haired one just had to yell. I turned around and ignored them as Jellal got their attention again. Finishing their conversation with the explanation of our guild.

Hearing the two men, not on Team Natsu, comment on how they heard about us taking down multiple Dark Guilds, made me want to smirk and cringe at the same time. On one end, they know we were kick-ass and took down dangerous groups. On the other end, they _heard_ about us, and that made me insecure, because that means anyone else could also know.

At least they only heard about the last two years, and not the first. Focusing on the conversation Ultear started speaking, "unfortunately, our one true goal alludes us."

From there Jellal took over again, "Zeref," some of the Fairy Tail members gasped out of shock, "Dark Guilds, and any evil force in the world that tries to destroy the lives of innocents," I saw Meredy glance at me, and I gave a flinch, trying to bury myself deeper in my hood. I tuned out the conversation again, as I heard a dark voice whisper sweet nothing in my ear. I shook my head to rid of it, hoping no one noticed.

Tuning back in, I heard the one without a shirt speak, "with all the good you've done I'm surprised the magic council won't except you," he said with some surprise and mostly praise. Jellal looked towards them with a grin.

"I am a convict." He responded, Meredy grabbed the side of her head sheepishly, giving off an equal sheepish grin.

"And Ultear and I used to be in Grimoire Heart," I stood stock still as Meredy said that, knowing the upcoming question.

"And him?" Erza asked, nodding towards me. The other Fairy Tail members stared at me as well. I gave the pink-haired one a weird glance as he sniffed me. He opened his mouth and spoke with realization in his voice.

"I don't know his smell," well no shit, detective. Is what I wanted to say but, I held my tongue. Meredy glanced at me, concern in her eyes, something I'm sure, everyone noticed. I stepped forward and started to grab Doku from inside the cloak.

When I went to pull it out I felt the Fairy Tail mages magic tense. They saw me as a threat. Bringing out the flute slowly as to not create more tension. I held it out in front of me, easy for me to bring it back to myself, but far enough for no one to touch. Everyone stared at me, Crime Sorcière with pity, Fairy Tail with suspicion.

I thought it was enough and pulled it back into the confines of my cloak. When everyone looked towards me for questions, mainly the Fairy Tail group, I opened my mouth to awnser.

"That, was a flute, made by Zeref," the Fairy Tail members looked even more freaked out. I pulled down my hood, letting them see my dyed red-tipped brown hair, and my blue eyes, that I was certain looked cold as ice as I gave them a light glare. "It binds itself with the user, so I am forever stuck with it, kinda' like an arranged marriage." I joked, even if my chuckle afterwards was forced.

Finally, after another minute we asked the favor we came here to ask. When Meredy finally talked about discretion I bumped in.

"You guys need to learn to suppress you magic signatures," I spoke, my tone a little forceful. The Fairy Tail members gave me a confused look, as I gave a loud sigh, "I'll tell you about it later than."

Meredy, as fast as lighting, finished her sentence, "don't worry, we'll be rooting for you behind the scenes! Um, except for Kit that is." She finished in a uneasy tone.

"Kit?! Who is she?" The pink-haired one screamed, despite the seriousness, _all_ my Guild Mates decide to snicker at me. Turning to the annoying, and _loudest_ , member of the Fairy Tail group, I yelled pure rage at him.

"THAT'S ME DIP-SHIT!" I could feel my veins bulging. It only got worse, once the other Guild Members of Fairy Tail put two and two together, and they _tried_ to hide their laughter, keyword _tried_.

After everyone was done laughing, Ultear explained the Seconed Origin and the pain it comes along with it. I heard the pink-haired one start talking about Ultear pretending to be a chick, that made my rage evaporate.

There was an amazing reunion, as everyone got to know what happened with their old friends. I stood next to Jellal, who had a smile on his face from seeing everyone happy.

Looking to our right I saw Erza giving Jellal a light glare that spoke of suspicion. When she turned the other way, I notice Jellal heave a heavy sigh. He then looked down with sadness and what seemed to be regret in his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beach**

 **An Hour Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I gave a slight blood thirsty grin, why was I grinning? Because the one I now know as the infamous Salamander, decided he wanted to go through the hell of unlocking his Second Origin. I turned to the closest on-lookers, who happen to be: Grey, Lucy, and Meredy.

"Are you sure he's gonna' get through this thing?" Lucy asked, looking worried. I couldn't tell if it was for herself or Natsu, hmm my guess is a mixture of both.

"What kind of pain is he feeling?" The best stripping mage in all of Fiore asked next, Meredy, who was right by them replied.

"Want to sensory link with him and see?" She had cheerful and innocent smile on her face as she said this. I would have said yes right away, looking back at Natsu, I decided against it.

Quickly noticing two lovebirds missing, I sensed them out with my skills. More like searched Erza, she was like a big dragon in the middle of a Wyvern flights. **Direct Lining** , to them I noticed I was interrupting something important.

I grabbed Jellal, and looked at Erza apologetically, "Give me 5 seconds, and you can have Ocean Head back," quickly grabbing Jellal, I gave Erza a mock salute a wink, as I **Direct Lined**.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! That was by far my longest chapter, but I enjoyed it. And before you get angsty about Kit ruining Jerza time, I got a special plan for them!**

 **Hopefully you liked what I did during the dialogue, I did not want to just copy the script and make Kit hang in the background, but again he is but one man, one that should not change things too much. So, I decided to add in little set interactions, mostly because I want people to know Kits character and how much he changes in the story**

 **Review if you would kindly,**

 **Until next time!**


	5. A Fox Left Behind

**Hey guys! Starting the other chapter straight away, I don't know if I can make it as long as the last one but I will try.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 5!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Random Location in Fiore**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Appearing in a clearing of trees, due to my **Direct Line** , I grabbed Jellal by the neck of his cloak, and pinned him to the closest tree. I gave him my harshest glare and he returned it. Dropping my glare and heaving a sigh, I looked him straight into the eye and spoke.

"Whatever the hell it is you thin-"

"I was trying to do something important Kit!" He yelled, interrupting me. "I was trying to make sure a immposib-!" I returned his interruption with one of my own. My left fist buried into his gut, my right hand holding him in place, I looked him straight in the eye as he gave a light groan.

Giving another sigh, I stared into his perplexed, yet raged, brown eyes. "What you were _trying_ to do," my voice was stern, "was throw away whatever _chance_ for normalcy you had."

Noticing he was about to argue, I gave him another punch to the stomach, "And. Do. Not. give me that bullshit about not falling in love with someone walking the 'path of light' either." I finished with a growl of anger.

Dropping him to the ground, he gave a groan of discomfort as his back raked down against the brown bark. "I'm going to bring you back," I added, "and when you are _done_ , I expect, my brother to come back. With. A. Smile."

Grabbing him by his wrist, I **Direct Line d** back to Erza. She stood there with her brow raised. I gave her a small grin, I threw Jellal onto the ground, an Idea came to my head and I gave them a smirk. "Okay you two, don't take too long, and I better not see any orange haired kids any time soon!" I gave them a quick wink as Jellal, red-faced, tried to punch me.

 **Direct Lining** right next to the small girl know as Wendy, she gave a squeak of surprise, she appeared to have been talking to the two bipedal cats. I put my hand on her head and gave her hair a little shake. Prepared to make myself disappear, to avoid Jellals' wrath, Wendy stopped me by shouting my name.

Turning to look at her, I saw she was embarrassed by her own shout. Raising a brow in her direction, I gave a nod as if to tell her to continue. She started to look at the ground, probably still embarrassed, and started to shuffle her feet.

"um, y-your name i-is Kit? R-right?" She asked me stuttering, my brow raised even higher. I gave her a slight nod, "w-well I was wondering," here she looked up with curiosity on her face; all hesitation gone, my face showed surprise at how quickly her faced changed to a completely different emotion "What did Meredy mean when she said you will not be watching us?"

Looking at her with a little bit of shock, I mean how can I not be shocked? The _only_ person to ever catch on to that tad-bit of conversation was the _little girl_. Resisting the urge to face palm, I now saw the cats look at me with curiosity as well.

Heaving a large, and a little dramatic, sigh; I gave them a serious look. I wished Jellal explained this earlier. "I'll tell you later" giving her forehead a small push with my index finger, I turned around and walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **2 Hours Later**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I gave the night sky a pleasured look, today wasn't _too_ bad. Though, I am probably only saying that because I got rid of that abomination of a cloak and put my red coat on. My peace was unfortunately ruined by loud screams of agony. How could I forget the screaming mages in the hut next to us? They were all feeling the pain from Ultear opening their Second Origins. Well, all of them except one.

Looking to my left I saw Erza standing there looking as normal as can be. But if you were to look closely, you can see her trying, and succeeding, to hold in her pain. There was only one reason for someone to have that high of a pain tolerance. The thoughts made me uneasy. I know of the pain she, Jellal, and the others of the tower went through. I hope, that I never experience that kind of physical and mental torture. Even if I already knew the world was a horrible place, the Tower of Heaven, was pure and utter hell.

Marching down there I could hear my guild mates finishing their conversation with Erza. Standing right behind them, I waited until they said their own goodbyes. I gave a devilish smirk, Jellal had a light dusting of red on his cheeks. Something had to have happen.

Walking over to me the three stopped. Jellal gave me a light grin and put his hand on my shoulder, "Take care," he then turned serious, " also, I am going to kill you for what you did earlier." He walked around me as he left.

Next came Ultear, "I'm going to miss you foxy," a rising smirk rose on her face, " I don't know what I would do without my _sister_!" She spoke with a teasing tone in her voice and a matching smirk as well.

Raising my brow at her I countered with, "Whatever you say, _old man_ " she gave my arm a light punch. We both smiled at each other as she walked past.

Finally, came Meredy, "You are going to be put in great hands Kit!" She spoke with her usual enthusiasm. "Don't fall for any of the woman though, I think most of them are taken!" She finished with a wink as she ran past me to catch up with the others.

Turning towards them I yelled to where they could hear, "do you guys know what hell you are putting me through?!" They all turned around to stare at me. Nodding to each other they yelled back, their voices were in complete sync like a flock of crows.

"WE KNOW!" They then took off running, the air filled with their laughter. Walking to Erza she gave me a raised brow in silent question.

"Why are you staying?" Giving her a raise brow, I responded with a dead tone.

"Let me tell you and everyone else in the morning." I walked around her form and gave a groan of discomfort. How am I going to survive? Two minutes later I heard what sounded like that cat named happy give off a scream. Shrugging I continued my walk.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next Day**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I kept smacking my head over and over. The reason for my self abuse? The Fairy Tail mages did not question me once on the entire trip here. I was content not to speak with them for a while, but really not even a suspicion?

Looking ahead of the downed group of mages, I saw another group of mages in Fairy Tail come towards us. I blead into a shadow of a tree and just watched it all play out.

They were talking about what they did for training. The first two made me facepalm, fermented soy beans? Fear of heights? The next one made me sweat drop, reading a horror novel? At least the two people who had guns for gun magic made me smile just a little, didn't hurt that they had a little girl riding on top of the man's shoulder.

Looking on the road I saw a tiny man walk toward us. I gave a shiver. Though his height made him look week to any random mage, his magic power I sensed was staggering high. This must be Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail.

"Good work everyone," he spoke, his very words caring yet wise at the same time. Natsu turned to look at him a little surprised.

"Oh! Hey Gramps." Natsu said greeting him, and getting everyone else's attention on to the old master.

"It appears you all trained very hard for the grand magic games." He spoke scrutinizing everyone here. I face planted. Train?! Does he even keep tabs on his Guild Members?

Losing track of the conversation, I saw them all head inside the Guild Hall. Why do I suddenly hage a sense of foreboding for what is to come?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Hey guys! I wonder what Kit is doing with the Fairy Tail members and not his family? Oh well we will find out next chapter won't we!**

 **Sorry I haven't done anything but as I said last chapter school started again and I have been focusing on that. I also know this chapter was a little short like chapter three, but I wanted to post this today.**

 **ALSO, I put Kits information on my profile, his likes, dislikes, dreams, and other things are on there! Just so you guys can stay on track with how Kits character is!**

 **Review if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	6. A Foxes Mission

**Um okay, I know that this might be late. But I was doing some pretty important things, I am writing this on the 22'd but it might be out the 24'th. Also, there will not be any more updates this week, why? I'm not telling.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy chapter 6!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I've only been in the Guild Hall for about ten minutes. The Guild Members were talking about how they trained for the Grand Magic Games. Spotting Makarov sitting on the bar with a mug of what I presumed to be alcohol.

Starting to walk towards him, I stuck to the edges of the wall fortunately going unnoticed by everyone. Reaching my destination, I pulled out a stool and sat down. The old master gave me an odd look, his eyes filled with question yet at the same time wisdom.

Reaching inside my coat pocket I pulled out an envelope, the corner bearing the Guild Mark of Crime Sorcière. He grabbed it as he gave me a raised eyebrow. Giving him a nod as if to tell him just to open the envelope, his raised eyebrow went higher, but he opened the envelope revealing its contents.

As he pulled out a letter, the paper still fresh. Unfolding it he began to read. After he was finished he put down his mug of, what I can now see, bear. Giving me, a look filled with determination, he hopped down from the bar and gave me the universal sign for follow.

Standing up I followed behind him as we went upstairs. When we reached the top, we stood over the balcony, well I stood he sat on the railing, he gave a sigh worthy of his age.

"I agree to your Guilds' terms" the wise man spoke, his age starting to show. I gave him a look of surprise I never expected him to, accept, so quickly. Giving him a nod he continued, "Your mission, is to enter the Grand Magic Games correct? My only question to you, is why? Why you when someone else could have done it my boy?"

Leaning against the railing and turning to look at him I spoke with confidence, "I am the best sensor in Crime Sorcière," giving me a questioning look, he gave me a nod to continue, "as you probably read from the letter we are investigating a source of finding, what we believe to be, Zeref's Magic."

He gave me a nod his face still and body still in a serious posture. "As I already told you I agree to your terms. However," his voice oozed determination as he gave me a mild glare, "If any of my children are to come to harm because of you, or any of your Guild Members, I will do anything to protect my family."

My eyes wide, closing my eyes I composed myself as I gave him a smirk, " I guess we are alike in that aspect," my voice turned to steel, "I would do anything to protect my only family. Come hell or high water, I will protect them."

"That's a great thing my boy!" Opening my eyes, I saw the old man's black eyes show kindness, "well my boy the only thing we have to do is give you the Guild Mark," Giving him a nod I gave him my left hand, "do not worry this will only be on temporarily, it will disappear after a set time."

We both started to walk downstairs as Makarov yelled for the Guild Members to come towards us. Leaning against the wall Makarov started to speak "listen up kids, it's time to announce the five who will be representing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games." He took a minute for everyone to take in the importance of this announcement, clearing his throat he started to speak yet again, "Natsu!"

Natsu gave a slight fist pump, "Oh yeah!"

"Gray!"

Gray bent his head and closed his eyes, "I'm honored."

"Erza!"

Erza stood with her arms crossed, looking up she gave a smile, "I won't let you down." Everyone start to speak about how they were expecting those three to be inducted no matter what, and then talking about how they were going to join.

Makarov spoke louder to get everyone's attention, " and the remaining two will be," he gave a slight pause for drama, "Lucy and Wendy!" The two aforementioned girls gave a yell of shock. I gave Makarov a questioning look, thinking he had a plan, I closed my eyes and couldn't help but to say how this was a very good team.

Hearing silence I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me, "and, why would this be a good team my boy?" Makarov asked, realizing I said the words out loud I gave a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well, um," stammering for a bit I shook my head and went confident for the third time this day, weird huh? "Well the people you chosen have good experience with working with each other and, if used correctly, can form a solid formation in a team battle." Everyone's attention seemed to be on me, so I continued, "well you first off have Erza, she is someone who can take a lot of hits, but also deals enough damage to her opponents making her adaptable to any place in the formation. Second you have Natsu, he is an all-around fighter, he would be good for breaking up defenses as well as damage opponents. After that you have Gray, someone who, with his magic, can form a powerful defense. Than lastly, Lucy and Wendy would be their support, Lucy covering the sides or back with her spirits, and Wendy would honestly be your healer,"

Snapping out of my long description I saw everyone staring at me gaping or wide eyed. Hearing clapping, I turned to the oldest man in the room, " My boy, you have a very tactical mind for your age." He said with a kind smile, looking bashful I turned towards the bar and started to walk towards it, taking a seat. Everyone returned to their usual activity's. Luckily, the master told everyone not to have a single fight before the Grand Magic Games. He also explained to everyone about my, and my Guild's mission, in case anyone got suspicious.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall (Night Time)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Being told to stay after hours, I sat at the bar waiting. When everyone but me and five other people have left five people came over, those five were: Makarov, Mirajane, Gajeel, Laxus, and Juvia. They all sat down around me on stools, except Makarov, he stood on the bar table.

He gave us a determined look, there's been a lot of that today huh? Giving us a confident smirk he spoke, "I've found a little loop hole in the rules of the Grand Magic Games." He stopped letting the fact sink in, "this loophole will allow us to place a _second_ team in the Games." We all looked a little surprised, so that is what his plan was. It was ingenious, he must have studied the rules for the entire training period.

We all gave each other a smirk. Well I now had team mates, and now I have a game to play. Giving them all a foxlike grin, we started strategizing. The Grand Magic Games were coming.

 **Annnnnnd done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully you beautiful people don't mind Kit taking Jellal's spot right? I know it was short, and it took a while but I have some school work and family matters to attend to.**

 **Also, I NEED YOUR HELP!**

 **YES, _YOU_! I need you guys to give me a suggestion on a _second_ magic for Kit to learn! Nothing too crazy though, he has to _at least_ be able to find it at the library! I have one in mind, but I want your suggestions!**

 **One more thing! I have posted new things on my profile about my story!**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	7. A Foxes City

**Okay I re-did this chapter hope you enjoy!**

 **You guys hurt me! Not one comment on what Kit's new magic should be?! Le-gasp! Could it be, you guys just do not care! Oh well! This is the last chapter before Kit's new magic is revealed sooooo come on! Give in to temptation (and my charm) and give me your ideas please! Enjoy chapter 7!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus (12 Hours Before Grand Magic Games)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It has been awhile since I was last here. It was not what I remembered, the festival was in full swing. The people were happy, excited, joyful. I really wished I didn't work in the Red-Light District. A place where you can find all your criminal needs, and wants.

The last time I was in Crocus was when Meredy dragged me out of here, along with the rest of Crime Sorcière. From what I heard the Red-Light District has been reduced, meaning less criminal activities and more jobs for the people who _need_ it.

Looking to the west, I saw the newest addition to Crocus, well new to _me_ at least, Domus Flau. The Grand Magic Games were there. The only thought going through my mind, how in the absolute hell are you supposed to get up there?

Turning towards the six out of seven of my downed companions, counting the Exceeds. I gave a slight snicker They pushed themselves to hard after their second origins were released. Hearing their groans, I almost felt sorry for them, almost.

"I can't believe I still feel so horrible." Wendy spoke, her voice sounding as if she was in great agony. I silently made my way over and offered Wendy my hand. She hesitantly grabbed it as I gave her a smile. Pulling her up on her own two feet, gently of course, I opened my mouth to speak when the stripper spoke.

"I really hope that whole Second Origin unleashing spell wasn't some sick joke to make us lose the contest." Grays voice was rough as if he too was in pain. Seeing Lucy look forward with slightly more focus I heard her speak with uncertainty.

"I do sorta' feel like I have more magic power, everything else in my body feels like I got hit with a train." She finished with a groan of agony, that just made me snicker even more.

"Chin up!" Looking over we all saw Erza with a cart filled with baggage, probably her weapons and armor. We all gave a sweat drop, "There's no time for whining," letting go of Wendy's hand, reminding her I was here, I gave a noticeable chuckle.

Wendy looked up at me, short thing, isn't she? Realization entered her eyes as she started to question me. "Did you have your Second Origin, unlocked Kit?" Giving her a look of surprise, I answered truthfully.

"No, I decided not to, though I believe everyone else in Crime Sorcière has theirs unlocked. I'm not a hundred percent sure, on that though." Giving them a shrug. Natsu, finally looking up from his intense stare down from the ground spoke.

"I don't think I've ever been in such a humongous city before in my life," his cat agreed with him with his usual 'Aye' Phrase. Felling familiar magical presences in the form of the rest of the Fairy Tail guild I started to speak without realizing. I really need to stop that.

"I used to live here," that made everyone stop and stare at me, most likely curious about my life, or for information on how Crocus use to be when I live here.

Lucy, now standing, asked in surprise, "Really? Where did you live?" Looking around I noticed my companions and the rest of the guild, beside Team B for they have went to scout out the city and the competition, were listening intently.

I gave them a stern look, and spoke with a reminiscing tone, "the Red-Light District," noting everyone's look of surprise I continued, "I actually lived in a bar, that is until Jellal found me. The Red-Light District was where you would go for drugs, money, thugs, thieves," an image of a younger me passed through my head at the last one mentioned, "sometimes even pleasure." I finished in disgust.

Everyone else looked either a little shocked, or disgusted, I would admit that it was not the best place to live. But there is nothing I can do about it now, my past-self decided to come here, to live in that people went to ravage one another or to destroy lives, even if those lives are considered usless to every person in Crocus.

Noticing the time, I motioned to Makarov to say what he came here to say, he gave me a slightly unnoticeable nod and coughed into his fist to gain everyone's attention, everyone's gaze came off of me and now onto the master.

"We just now finished with the registration process," he gave a small laugh as I smirked, don't you just love bending the rules? "so, lets show everyone why Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore." Everyone had signs of hope just screaming off them at his words, especially the people who were unfortunately left at Fairy Tail during the S-class Trials.

The moment was ruined by the surrounding people. A man pointed out we were here which grabbed the attention of some nearby citizens. They started to call us trash, and good for nothing but last place clowns.

"Hey are those jerks laughing at us?!" Natsu asked, he looked slightly pissed. I couldn't blame him, I would be pissed if someone laughed at _my_ family. Erza pacified Natsu easily with a few words as the small crowed tried to incite him.

Losing track of the conversation, I need to stop doing that, I saw them going through the rules with the Rule Book. I stayed and listened until they were done. We all went our separate ways.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus (6 Hours Before Grand Magic Games)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

How did I get stuck in this mess? I was just wandering about when all of the sudden I was struck from behind by a flash of blue and white. Turned out Wendy and Carla lost track of their group. They were happy they found me and asked if I knew where any of the other guild members were.

Unfortunately, I didn't. Two minutes later and Wendy, Carla, and I were walking around the festival enjoying the different booths and treats. Wendy pointed toward a booth that looked like it was made for mages, it was a regular booth with bright colors, the only weird thing was the big bright target, and the machine that resembled a radio. Walking towards the booth, that I can now tell was labeled 'Magical Power', we stopped in front of it. The owner of the booth greeted us with a bright smile.

"Hi there!" his voice was loud and chipper, expected for people who are trying to attract customers, "Welcome to 'Magical Power' the game where you punch the target," pointing towards the bright red target he continued, "and the machine measures your power, punch it hard enough, and you get the grand prize!" He Pointed towards a giant stuffed white cat.

I turned to leave, when Wendy grabbed my sleeve. Looking down at her I gave her a questionable look. I regret ever looking. For Wendy was giving me something I could never defeat. The Puppy-Eyed look, a technique that has defeated countless men, and some woman, for generations. I was almost able to resist, until her eyes started to water and her lips started to quiver. Giving a sigh than a smile I gave her head a slight pat as I walked towards the booth.

We were walking towards the South-East side of Crocus, Wendy now holding her new stuffed animal, that was almost the size of her. We were hugging the gardens that were just outside of the castle. Holding her hand, she spoke.

"Thanks Kit!" she said with a beautiful smile, her expression just spewing out happiness and joy, she looked down shyly, "can we go into the gardens? They look beautiful and I would really enjoy it!" Giving her a smile I replied.

"I would have loved to go to the gardens Wendy." Wendy stopped and stared disappointed, as did Carla. Wendy must have really wanted to enter what is know as the flower heaven, "But it's a huge garden and easy to get lost in, maybe we can enter another day. After all, the games don't take a whole day to finish."

She gave a saddened expression, not wanting to make my young friend and more disappointed an idea popped into my head, "how about, we go get some ice-cream? C'mon it would be my treat!" I gave her a smile, which she returned with one of her own and a nod.

 **'You. Just. Don't. Want. To. Be. Hurt. By. Mem-ory.'** A familiar whisper said in my head. It was clearer this time though, but its speech sounded broken, as if it does not speak the language correctly. Its voice was still the same whisper, like some kind of snake hissing in fury.

Being pulled by Wendy, we made our way to the nearest ice-cream stand. Even though we enjoyed ourselves, I couldn't help but wonder how Doku knew of my past, a past he wasn't in, a past I want to forget.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Honey Bone Lodge (30 Minutes Before Grand Magic Games)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dropping Wendy off at her teams' room at the inn. noticing everyone else was there, I said a quick hello to everyone. Whishing them luck I turned to leave when Wendy called my name.

Turning towards her I was surprised that she was holding a small familiar journal, "Kit, you dropped this!" Giving her a smile and a one-armed hug, as my other arm was grabbing the book. Pushing her away gently, I gave her a fox-like grin.

"Thanks Wendy, and bye you guys got a game to win." Giving her a small wave I turned to leave when I was interrupted yet again.

"What's in the book?" Turning to my small, yet adorable, friend I gave her a smile kneeling down on my left knee I spoke.

"A type of magic that I have been learning."

"Really!? What kind of magic is it?!" Poking her head with my right index finger and my middle finger, something I saw an older brother do to his younger one as a way of apologizing.

"Sorry Wendy, but that's a secret." I replied giving her a wink. Getting up from my kneeling position I said my last goodbye and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Road Home Inn (5 Minutes Before Grand Magic Games)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the inn, I made my way to room 2A. Opening the door I was not surprised at the living conditions of the room. Even though everything was nice and neat I couldn't help but notice how, old and cheap^ everything looked.

Noticing the rest of Fairy Tail Team B was here. I gave them all a nod in greeting. Mira and Juvia returned it with an enthusiastic wave, while Laxus and Gajeel just gave me grunts of acknowledgments. Looking at the time I saw it was just near midnight. Leaning against the near wall, I gave the others a thoughtful look, once they all saw me staring I spoke in a monotone kind of voice.

"I've decided, to keep my magic secret until the actual games start." Noticing everyone's confused stares I explained, "there are a lot of guilds that wanted to be noticed as the best^, they need to host some kind of preliminaries to knock out most of the competition."

"That makes sense," Laxus nodded in agreement, "I was at Domus Flau earlier to scope out the scene." Waiting for the information to sink he continued, "turns out, that there are only eight stands for the guilds. I already knew that there were at least 15 other guilds here participating."

Next thing we all knew was the sound of a very loud clock. Midnight has arrived. We all got out of our comfortable positions and waited for what was to come next. We never expected it, but I sure as hell enjoyed it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I left it in a little bit of a cliffhanger but hey! Maybe I wouldn't do that if _some people_ would have suggested a certain something for me. Just kidding!**

 **Kit _will_ reveal his new magic next chapter, and not a single person has given me a suggestion. Also, during the GMG and maybe in other instances I will change the Point of View, that way you can understand what is happening better. Especially in battles!**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	8. A Foxes Track Through The Maze

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, I got sidetracked. I am writing this on the 9th, it will probably be released late 10th I am not sure though. Also! This chapter will have some POV changes. It is actually going to start out in Team B's POV. Hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus (Sky Labyrinth)**

 **Date: X791**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Was this supposed to be easy? This, was the general thoughts going through the members of Fairy Tails backup team. Even the beloved and soft hearted Mirajane thought it was a little too easy.

After hearing the presumed Pumpkin Man speak, Laxus took over very quickly. Even though he was a _bit_ of a hard-ass, he leads very well. At least that was what Kit thought. There was a certain condition Laxus made before he started to take _command_ , Kit was to be the tactician.

At first everyone was surprised at hearing this, not expecting Laxus to well _ask_ for someone's opinion. Laxus knew what he was doing though, even though he had the certain charisma to lead, he did not have the strategical smarts. He was, and still is, known for charging into situations without any sort of backup plan. Yeah, he knew his battle smarts from experience, and he also knew not to charge straight away with no plan.

That was not his problem.

His problem, was not knowing how to settle people into the right position. Where they can do their _best_. Hence why he asked Kit to be the Tactician. Although a little hesitant at first, Kit decided to agree with Laxus's terms. He quickly made a simple line formation saying it would be easier to stay together and find their way out of the perplexing magic maze.

The formation went like so: Kit would be in the front, using his **Direct Line** magic to scout ahead and using his sensory ability for nearby competitors. Laxus will be next giving orders on their direction and formation, he will also be able to assist Kit fast enough, if he gets in danger, due to his speed. In the middle, was Gajeel using his magics ranged attacks to defend from all angle. After him was Mirajane, she would give support to anyone needing it her skills with minor injuries due to the bar fights coming into play, this was also the only available location for her. Last was Juvia, if the team was struck in the back than they would aim for the easier target, but because of Juvia's special water magic most attacks would be unthreatening.

They were also given a portion of a map, Kit gave the Idea of stealing, or taking, other maps. Seeing merit in the idea Laxus agreed and both he and Kit worked out a strategy to take the maps.

So, here they were defeating their 7th opposing team. Two of their members were already down due to Gajeel and Laxus performing their skills in hand to hand combat to take the two weak mages down and out. Mira and Juvia entered battle with what looks like the strongest and weakest mages of the group.

Kit was playing mind games with his chosen opponent, leaving him frighten and pissed at the same time. He was Direct Lining all around him, whenever he got close enough he would lean into the oppositions ear and whisper dark nothings. He continued this game until Gajeel, getting a little impatient, knocked the man out with his **Iron Dragon's Club**.

Giving Gajeel a nod, Kit rolled his eyes at his impatience. "Getting tired, Tin-Head?" Kit asked with a wide grin on his face. Gajeel gave a grunt of acknowledgement, before realizing the insult. Giving Kit a glare worthy of destroying the maze, he started to yell.

"Who the hell are you calling Tin-Head!? You damn bleeding piece of shit."

Getting his blood pumped Kit respond, "Well it looks like you are made of tin, judging by how empty you are."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry! But I do _not_ swing that way!" Noticing giggling both of the slightly heated men turned towards the direction of the noise. Seeing the rest of their team standing over the defeated bodies of their opponents. Both girls were giggling at them while Laxus had his brow raised in silent question. Both of the men who were arguing earlier turned to each other, gave a nod to one another, turned in the opposite directions and started to grumble about 'Nosy Gossip Girls'.

Laxus walked over giving the team's scout and tactician, and gave him the slightly filled map. Kit added it to their stack of maps and quickly scanned over it. Coming up with a solution, he called everyone over.

"Okay guys! This should be over in a matter of seconds, just grab on to me!" Everyone decided to listen as they felt Kit's largest build-up in magic since they ever known him, "Just try to not release any body fluids on me, and hold on tight!"

Everyone's eyes widened at his sentence, but before anyone could ask any questions they were gone in a flash of colors. As if they never were there in the beginning.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Kit's**

 **First Person**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the final stretch to the end of the maze, I did a small **Direct Line** away from my team. Seeing them all hack and cough got a slight chuckle out of me; last minute warnings are the best. Feeling week because of the long jump required for the teleport I started to sway, trying to stay still I put most of my weight on my left leg, to help stabilize my right side. Unfortunately, I put too much weight on it and started to fall to my left. Twisting my left foot so that I was falling forwards, I put my arms out preparing to hit the hard ground.

Getting closer I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. But it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms catch me and yank me up to my feet. Turning towards the owner of the pair of arms, I was surprised to see it was Laxus. Giving him my thanks, he gave a grunt of acknowledgment and started to march towards the exit.

Standing still for a moment I look towards the others of our team. They were giving me death glares.

"Nice warning. Kit." Juvia spoke, with unrestrained rage and venom dripping from her voice. Next thing I knew was that I was running away from three very pissed teammates. Laxus yelled out to us to slow down, but we kept running, well chasing for the other three.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 Minutes Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the end, we started to slow down and started to march towards the exit. We saw the pumpkin mascot for the Grand Magic Games standing in front of a door that had, in bright colors, the word 'goal' above it. The pumpkin man noticed us and gave a noise of surprise. Getting closer, he started to yell and give off the vibe of excitement.

"What place did we come in?" Mira asked, her voice excited and innocent, despite her defeating the most opposing mages. The pumpkin man gave a huge smile, how he did it with the mask I will never know.

"You came in first place Fairy Tail!" His voice was loud, excited, and had a hint of pride in it. We gave each other a smile as we walked through the door. I cannot wait until the real games begin.

 **"Are. You. Happy?"** Doku asked, I gave a slight start of surprise but suppressed it so no one noticed. Why was Doku able to talk to me more than usual?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Hope you enjoyed, I know it was kind of short but I did not know how to put more in without it becoming dull, that and I am lazy XD.**

 **Give me your thoughts on the POV changes please! I would like to know if I am doing them ok or if I need to make some adjustments.**

 **Review, if you would kindly.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. A Foxes Beginning Challenge

**Hello again! Thanks for the support guys! You are going to make me cry, but you do not want that do you?**

 **I am taking the AN down when this chapter is posted, if you would like to see it, I don't know why you would, PM me.**

 **Also, I am going to try and introduce Kit's new magic this chapter. If future me doesn't than you guys can still give out a suggestion!**

 **Enough of my rant! Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Honey Bone Lodge**

 **Early Morning After preliminaries**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun has just started to break through the rising clouds as the early morning dew was still noticeable in the air. Climbing out of bed I made my way over to the girls and gave them a slight poke to awaken them, they started to struggle for a moment but they stopped as they started to get ready. Going towards the boys, who's beds were right next to each other, for we split the room for generalization purposes. I decided to wake them like I awaken Jellal, standing in-between their beds, I gently put my hand on their shoulders and leaned my head down.

Then I gave them the biggest push of my entire life. They started to tumble in their sheets before they both landed on the floor, in a tangled mess.

"Get ready you two. Unlike you the girls are already awake, right girls?" my voice was condescending. The two stronger men gave me a fierce glare that would make any man in his right mind tremble.

After the little escapade, I went over to the chest that the hotel has in every room for their guest, to grab my daggers, having gotten dressed before waking up my team. Opening the dammed rusted thing, I gently grabbed my iron daggers and started to inspect them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Team B's**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't have to leave for about another 4 hours so everyone thought they could rest for a while before getting ready. The team were eating their light breakfast, well Gajeel was eating a metal pole, so that was definitely not a _light_ meal to normal peoples standards. They all heard a sharp intake of surprise, they turned towards Kit, who was kneeling in front of his chest while shaking. Looking at one another in surprise, for they had no idea how to react. Even though they made some jokes with Kit, hell even considered him a comrade, even if he is just a temporary one. They still do not know _him._ They do not know his goals, his dreams, his likes, not even all of his personality.

They never expected the rage filled scream. A certain scream you can only hear from the worst, of nightmares.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Kit's**

 **First Person**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I knew I was screaming myself hoarse in myself applied rage, but I couldn't help it for in my hands, were my broken daggers. I had them for a long time so I _thought_ it would be understandable for me to be royally pissed. Building up magic I decided to **Direct Line** at the market, Wendy and I were here yesterday and I saw something that caught my eye. Scaring a couple of people who were off to work, to maybe get a couple more customers before the Grand Magic Games start, I started to look for my target.

Looking around in haste I found what I was looking for, a weapon stands. It didn't take me long to march my way over and started to look for the second part of my target. Spotting it, I was lucky enough it was not already bought I grabbed a golden case, covered in brown decorations that looked like vines protecting it until it was to be opened.

Opening it I saw that the inside was a clean red velvet adding protection for what lay within. The most important part, were the two-golden scabbards, covered in red and orange stripes going in a staircase patterns. Grabbing one of the scabbards, I gently, as I could, put the decorated crate on the stand, where the mid-aged man, who ran the weapon shop, was waiting patiently. Grabbing the scabbard of one of the blades I pulled it off and smiled at what lay within.

It was a tantō, its hilt was gold matching the scabbards, on one side of the hilt was a black sun carved perfectly into it. The blade, was a rich pitch black, bringing my finger towards it I yanked it back seeing a deep gash on my finger, and a small river of blood running down the ring. For the next 10 minutes I haggled with the owner of the glorious blades, being able to turn the price down my 15%. I learned that the blades were called the twins of Amaterasu. My new babies. They might have been slightly bigger than my precious daggers, but they will _definitely_ do.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Honey Bone Lodge**

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The team and I were just told by Makarov, that Team A came in last during the preliminaries. The girls were excited, and were already saying cheers of praise for the last placed team. The boys and I just sat on our beds, already prepared to go to Domus Flau, and watched as the girls were _singing_ in excitement.

Giving each other a look we all nodded our heads in silent agreement to just avoid the female members of our team. When the excitement toned down, and thank whatever deity that it did, the girls finally got ready as we made our way to Domus Flau.

Arriving fairly quickly, we all stared and stared. Than we deadpanned and deadpanned. For I have now figured out how you have to get to Domus Flau. Lots and lots of stairs, so many stairs it must have felt like climbing on the stairway to heaven. No wonder they tell the mages to come an hour early for rest huh?

I heaved a sigh as we started to climb the mountain of hell. I had to ask myself, will I make it?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **15 Minutes Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When we finally did make it to the top we had to avoid suspicion as much as possible. Didn't want the other members of Fairy Tail finding out the plan, right? Me, being the master of espionage, decide to take my fellow teammates under my wing.

So, I did what any responsible teacher would do, show them the ropes, then watch as they _try_ to replicate you. Unfortunately, in their case, and fortunately in mine, they were less than _adequate_ in their approach.

Seeing them trying to copy my movements was funny, especially when they tripped and fell when doing the more complicated tricks. Finally finished with having fun we followed Laxus as he leads us to the Team B Gate Entrance.

Once there, I made sure no one was spying on us before deciding to rest before the games actually start. We came in first, so we would most likely come in the arena last. Laying down on the ground with my right knee bended towards me and laying my right arm over on top of it, I laid my head against the cold stone wall.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, I cracked open my left eye, having closed both of them when I laid down. Seeing my teammates looking at me questionably with their eyebrows raised, and with folded arms. I couldn't help but to sweat drop, did they forget we are an hour and twenty minutes early?

Ignoring them I closed my left eye yet again, falling into a trained slumber. I always sleep with one eye closed. The last thing I heard was a broken **'Good. Night.'**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Team B**

 **An Hour and 15 Minutes Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They started to announce the teams five minutes ago, they all decided to rest when Kit started to ignore them. They all sat there the boys were silent until they were spoken to, which meant the girls were making some small talk to either themselves or one of the awaken males.

When the time came for announcements they all stood up facing the gate prepared to head in with their heads held high, well that was until the most innocent looking one decided to speek.

"Um, shouldn't we wake Kit up?" Mirajane asked sweat dropping at her over excited guild mates. Being reminded that their temporary member was sleeping like a log, they all made a slight groaning noise. It was noon! How could someone be sleeping at this time?!

Grumbling slightly Gajeel turned away from the first-place entrance and headed towards Kit, "I'll wake the bastard up, maybe get revenge from the cruel wake up this morning." He finished with a slight grin. Being reminded of the rude awakening, Laxus had a small satisfied smirk on his visage. Gajeel, getting closer, started to lean forward with a self-satisfying grin.

They were all unprepared for what happened next.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! I'm a cruel bastard, aren't I? Well I guess the only way you can know what happens is to wait next chapter, right?**

 **I took my time with this chapter, having worked on it for 8 hours total. The only thing I am upset about is the transition of when Kit gets the Amaterasu Twins, That and I also noticed there were a lot of transitions. Hope you didn't get bothered by that.**

 **Last thing! New things are on my profile I also marked the new additions! So, if interested and you would like to know a little more check it out!**

 **Review, if you would kindly.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. A Foxes Nightmare

**Hiya! Sorry for this being late. I had a major blackout two nights ago when I was working on this. So, everything I had was deleted, so I had to rewrite it. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

 **There is a flashback it is in _italics_**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus**

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Night-Time**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was dark, I was scared, the looming shadows of the buildings like giant bricks ready to fall over on top of the twisty and narrow road. I kept running and running, frightened about what would occur if I stopped. Looking to my left I saw a young girl, around the age of 8 trying to keep up with me._

 _Even though she was in nothing but ripped rags and clothing, she was still the cutest thing. She had red hair in the color of blood, tied in a high-end low ponytail. She had the brightest hue of blue eyes, that on a normal day, would light brightly with mischief and joy._

 _But right now, she was scared out of her wits-end, grabbing her right arm we took a right, having hit a turning section in the road. Seeing giant green blocks hugging the road on the left. Seeing an entrance to the maze I rushed in, pulling my companion along with me._

 _Going through the entrance, that was decorated with beautiful flowers, and had the hedge in an arc to showcase more of its beauty. I never noticed the sign that said, 'Castle Gardens'._

 _We kept running, until the girl yelled out, "Kit! I need to rest please stop!" Turning around, I saw the little girl huffing and puffing, sweat pouring down her forehead, her eyes brimming with tears having pushed herself to her limit._

 _I didn't stop I kept running, pushing myself and her, "We can't stop, Atsume! He is coming closer, we need to RUN!" I yelled in fright taking a right in the garden maze._

 _We hit a dead end._

 _Turning around, as to find another way. I saw a cloaked man standing there in the dark. The only noticeable thing on him, is his lecherous fanged grin._

 _He started to walk closer, and closer. Putting Atsume behind me, I prepared myself by getting a blunt pocket knife that I hid in my pocket out. The blade shinning in the moonlight, giving off my reflection._

 _I was a boy just in his preteen years, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. I spoke, nay I screamed myself hoarse at the approaching figure, "GET BACK! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT MY SISTER!"_

He just gave us a larger grin as he got closer, I closed my eyes preparing myself for what is to come.

Snapping my eyes open, I saw a fanged grin staring down at me. Reaching out I grabbed his arm and shoved him against the concrete wall. Growling I gave the man a cold hardened glare.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Team B**

 **1st Place Gates**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gajeel hovered over Kit, excitement fueling his system. He was going to get his revenge for what happened this morning. I mean, how do you wake your own teammate out of their sleeping state? Kit apparently thought pushing them off was the best way.

Cracking his knuckles together, he gave a fanged grin.

He was just about to awaken the tactician. When said tactician opened his eyes, grabbed his arm, and slammed him into the wall with such force he thought his right arm was now bruised.

The other members of Team B left out shocked gasps of surprise. For Kit's eyes have turned into an icy cold green, glowing with hidden energy.

They saw the flute poking out of Kit's jacket. The normally dull gem, now also glowing a similar bright green, not unlike that of Kit's eyes. Mirajane, as peaceful as possible, went to pacify Kit. A couple of seconds later, Kit's eyes shined with realization.

He dropped Gajeel on his bottom, turned the other way and started to tighten his knuckles so hard, they started turning white. He turned back around his head facing the ground, "Gajeel, I'm sorry, I had a bad dream. I hope you are still able to continue." Kit said with sincerity.

Even though his face was shadowed by his hair, they could still see how much that dream affected him. Mirajane walked over to him and stopped right in front of him, grabbing his chin and making him look directly into her dark blue orbs shining with innocence.

Her smile was bright and cheerful, "It's okay, were a team, right?" She asked, her entire being of that of an angel.

Giving a smile and return I nodded. I was ready, finally ready for the games.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Spectators (Everyone main or side character in GMG)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Fairy Tail team was a little worried. They knew most of these guilds, and Raven Tail was definitely something to keep an eye on. They came in third place, looking like the scariest guild to walk the face of Fiore.

Everyone was waiting with bated breaths, waiting for the announcer to call out the next, and second place, team.

Chapati Lola, the announcer for the Grand Magic Games, could not believe what he is reading. Before the games started he was given a list of who came in what place. He didn't think he had to read it as soon as he got it so he waited until the start of the games.

Now, he wished he read it.

"W-well people, for the first time in forever, in second place, we have SABERTOOTH!" Even though he finished in a yell of excitement, everyone could hear the unbelieving tone in his voice.

Everyone else, was shocked beyond belief. Sabertooth, the guild that _always_ comes in first, came second. The said guild walked out of their entrance gate, annoyance written on their face clear as day. Who could blame them? They were always, _always_ , first.

"A-and n-now," the announcer spoke his voice all choppy. Everyone else was now on guard prepared for whoever came in first, they must have been monsters to be able to surpass the number one guild in Fiore, hell to even get this far when most of the other top guilds were already in the tournament.

They all saw the gate starting to open, the 5 figures of the currently unknown guild hidden by shadows. The scary sensation was, that one of their eyes were dully glowing green before going dark.

"F-for the f-first time, in first place," the figures were now out of the shadows, everyone let out shocked gasp, " F-FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

And as Chapati said, the figures were in fact said team. They all looked, satisfied, their heads were held up high, and their smile big and bright.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Kit's**

 **1st Person**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I loved it.

Everyone was still shaking from the shock, the best reaction being Sabertooth's team with their eyes widen like dinner plates. Stifling a snicker, I looked over at my teammates.

They were proud.

They were proud of their guild, their ability to achieve what everyone thought impossible, most of all, they were proud of themselves.

Noticing all the excitement start to buzz down, I looked forward seeing Natsu marching toward us, "Being in the same guild don't mean jack, if I fight against any of you I'm not pulling any punches, as long as were in this tournament you're my enemies and I'm not gonna' lose to any of you!"

He was right in front of Gajeel's, face both of them glaring heavily at each other. I gave a dark chuckle. Everyone turned towards me slightly surprised, "That is the exact reaction we want, Natsu," turning towards the other members of Team A I gave them a scolding look, " If you pull any punches against us both are teams are to be disqualified, and we came here to win. So, I suggest you follow the brainless idiot for once."

Giving them a week I bleed back behind Team B, looking as though I just disappeared from everyone, when in reality I hid in the shadows behind my temporary team.

I sat and watched as both of the teams conversed with one another. Looking around the arena I found my 'guild', and a floating girl who stared at me intensely, my eyes going right over Fairy Tail's spectator stand.

Wait, what?

A floating little girl looking at me intensely!? Who the hell is she!? I don't remember her being in the guild hall!? And floating!? WHERE THE HELL DOES FAIRY TAIL GET ITS MAGES!?

Than Makarov started to bow to her and apologies, as if he was a little kid whose hand got caught in a jar of delicious cookies.

Hmm, cookies.

Snapping myself out of my inner thoughts I waited for the tournament to go ahead and begin. Five minutes later and a huge stone with partially filled out event plans appeared.

Seriously? A huge stone, _PARTIALLY_ filled.

Deciding not to question it I waited as the announcer started explaining some rules and the plans for the games. If I was honest with myself, this got me real excited.

"Ready for action?" Chapati, the now recognizable announcer asked, "let's get started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games, one that we call 'Hidden'!"

Said name of the game popped up on the stone wall. Interesting, they will tell us a clue, the clue being the name of the contest, then the team pick the best suitable member for said contest.

It was genius.

Going by the name alone, I stepped up in front of my teammates, turning around and giving them a bloodthirsty grin, "Being stealthy? That's what I live for, a game named 'Hidden'? That is obviously where I am going to shine."

They all quickly agreed. Even if Juvia was a little hesitant because her, 'Darling Gray' was going to enter said contest. All of the other contestants stepped forward when asked, the announcer started calling our names.

"The first Challenger, representing Quatro Cerberus, Yeager!" There were slight cheers though nothing to get excited about.

"From Mermaid Heel, the adorable Beth Vanderwood." Said girl waved toward the crowd excitedly, getting some positive feedback in the form of excited cheers in return.

"From Raven Tail, Nullpudding!" The man looked more like a fighter, and also looked quick to anger, he was not too much a challenge.

Before Chapati could even say Eve's name, the crowd went wild for the youngest of the Blue Pegasus pretty boy's, "From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!"

"Keep your eyes on this one! From Sabertooth, the one who sing to the red moon, Rufus Lore!" That made me pause, this one was definitely worth watching, if my reconnaissance of the other contestants was correct, that I _didn't_ steal before the games started. What? Information is the best thing to have, don't judge me! Anyway, his memory make would definitely pose a large threat.

Snapping out of my inner dilemma, I finally looked over and analyze Fairy Tail Team A. That was when I noticed Wendy was not present.

Fear over-taking my system I started to imagine the worse; did something happen to her? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Worst of all, was she alive?

Snapping my head out of it, I realized she must have been slightly injured. The other members were not worried, even if they were trying to mask it I could tell, I am good at reading people. But if someone hurt Wendy?

The Fox of Crime Sorcière, would not be afraid to bite whoever hurt my new _baby sister's_ little head. Growling in slight anger I was knocked out of my funk when I heard Chapati speak yet again.

"From Lamia Scale, Leon Vastia!" Sensing Gray coming up to my left I raised a brow. You could sense the brother rivalry a mile away.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, the icy Gray Fullbuster!" The crowd went crazy over the stripper. mostly the female population I noted. Do they like him for his mage reputation, or his reputation for stripping randomly?

"From Fairy Tail Team B, Kit Silver!" Hearing my name, I gave a slight jump of surprise when I heard a slight female population start to scream. Oh, dear deities above, please do not give me _fangirls_!

Slapping myself across the face, I saw everyone give me faces of confusion looking at them with a serious face I spoke, "The horrors I just imagined are unimaginable to everyday life."

My word spoken as if they were the wisest words in all of Earthland. All the boys who had the same female reaction nodded back, their responses ranging from, 'Agreed' to 'you'll get used to it'.

Going serious I can't help but to grin, the games were on.

...

...

...

How many times have I thought that by now?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed! This was definitely one of my favorite chapters, I tried to add a little bit more humor this time, hope you liked it.**

 **Also, for those wanting to know, I have already chosen the Magic Kit will be learning/learned, he is not a master of it, but he knows enough to use the most 'basic' of spells.**

 **Last thing! Profile has been UPDATED! So, if you are interested in learning more about the characters go check it out!**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Hidden

**Ohayo! Sorry for the long wait! But it was thanksgiving, which I hope you guys had a great one, and I was unable to do anything! Don't worry though! This chapter should be out and about by the 29th, at night. Welp, hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

 **LAST THING! I will put in the scoring for the games so you can keep up if you don't want to use the mental power to keep up with the score for yourself.**

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Think'

 **"Higher Being Speak"**

 **'Higher Being Think'**

 **" Spells"**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus**

 **Date: X971**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

She was bored.

Meredy didn't know what to do! Her usually bright and cheerful green eyes, were glazed over with the almighty state of boredom. It didn't help that the other two were looking at her weirdly; that, and the fact that they were standing on a fucking statue!

She didn't even want to think, let alone try to remember how she had to get up here! Even with the hardship of traveling up here she was still bored!

Ultear looked at her with a knowing smirk already grown onto her beautiful features, "Missing your boy toy?" She teased, her eyes hold a dangerous yet enchanting glint to them.

Giving a groan of discomfort Meredy propped herself up from where she used to lye prone above the statue, getting ready to start watching the one person who she knows the darkest secrets of, "Unlike you Ultear, I have standards!"

She heard Jellal give a slight snort, finding some kind of amusement because of her jab at Ultear's standards. Giving him a grateful smile of thanks, Meredy stood from her propped-up position looking down at the arena; the game Hidden starts in five minutes, enough time to discuss what was going to happen.

"~You didn't deny it~." Ultear sung.

Well, now it is enough time to start an embarrassing argument, not that either of them knew that, _yet_.

"I-i don't like him like that alright!" Meredy replied a glowing blush on her face.

"~You should say that when you dream about him then~"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME IN MY SLEEP!?"

"Did you forget about our guard shifts during the night?"

"S-shut up!" Meredy replied meekly. Her face was settled into a glare the entire time, before it shifted to horror, "AHH! DOES THAT MEAN WHEN KIT WAS GUARDING US THAT HE HEARD ME!?"

As you can guess this went on for quite some time.

All the while Jellal was sitting near the edge of the statue, his left eye twitching the entire time.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Kit's First Person**  
 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Why do I feel like punching Ultear? Shrugging I shook the feeling away, becoming more focused on my current task.

I stood shoulder to shoulder with my competition for this, game? Match? Goal? Entertainment for citizens who for some reason still populate the entire city even though there should be more people in the arena?

….

….

….

I don't know! Why do you think I am asking you!? WAIT! Just broke the fourth wall!

As I was thinking, I stood in between the two Ice-boys, both of them looking nonchalant and as chill as possible. Gray and Lyon just finished a useless argument; Gray then started to walk towards the pumpkin man, thing?

"I've got one question I been dying to ask," Funny you don't seem to be dying to me, "what are you?"

Wow Gray, rude much?

The mascot for the Grand Magic Games stumbled a bit trying to find a good enough answer, "w-who me? My boy I am clearly a pumpkin, as y-you can clearly um see." He finished his tone a little worried, then some of the more curious of the mages started to question the mascot, until said mascot ended the conversation with a stupid pumpkin pun.

Next Nullpudding, like a fat pink goblin with that permanent grin stuck to his face, came right next to us staring straight towards the just interrogated pumpkin mascot.

He spoke directly towards the mascot, "Before we start I got a little problem see, I don't exactly know what this hidden game is all about," really? Is this man that dumb, it's in the fucking name! "But I think something stinks around here, and that something is the two Fairy twerps competing in this thing, no other guild is going to have two members in each round. So, I say they got an unfair advantage."

Gray turned towards the midget of Raven Tail, giving him an odd yet aggressive look, "What?"

"I understand your concern!" The weird pumpkin man started trying to stop a fight from breaking out and going out of control, "but it can't be helped, we never dreamed that one guild can have two teams make it pass the qualifier, it truly is amazing feat!" He finished looking at Gray and I with praise.

The outdated clothe wearing man from Sabertooth spoke up next, "I have no qualms with it, in fact I remember something that I once heard. A wise man told me that two heads aren't necessarily better than one." After he finished steroid mountain and cute rabbit agreed that they do not mind both teams in the games.

Gray turned to the proclaimed superior mage and spoke with a hint of skepticism in his tone, "Are you, giving us some advice? A couple words of wisdom from one of the reigning champions?"

"All I am saying is that having a comrade could prove to be a disadvantage, there are a myriad of ways they can use against you." Rufus countered, a superior smirk now on his visage, "If they leak information, or captured hostage, your hand would be easily forced. You would be wise to remember that."

"Yeah, sure, I'll write it down later." Gray said turning towards me finding something that gave him a shock.

I was laughing into the palm of my hand, crying tears of joy and humor because of what one my opponents just spoke of, "T-that was funny, no really tell me another one Rufus!" My laughter died down as I gave everyone a stare that made grown men piss their trousers, "you were not paying attention to loud and pink, were you? In case you weren't, I'll tell you exactly what he said, 'I am not holding back my punches,' we will not treat each other as friends in the game. That I can assure you," Taking a pause I gave a blood thirsty grin, as if was about to ask them to give me their life fluids just to drink," taking one of us would work on any ordinary guild. But, Fairy Tail, is _far_ from ordinary; we may not be friends in the games, but no matter what, everyone in the guild treats each other as family." Taking a deep breath, an unnoticeable chocked sob racked through me, "and you do not betray family."

Having my piece sad I finally looked around seeing everyone giving me fearful or intrigued looks, including the spectators. Giving a groan for the teasing I could feel coming from my _actual_ family, almost brought tears to my eyes.

The pumpkin mascot jumped in front of us and said some words I could not make out clearly in my self-depressed state. Next buildings magically appear, forming a whole town. Even I was astonished by what I thought to be an impossible defeat. Then I turned pissed realizing that orphans and the homeless would just _love_ if this magic was used for them and not entertainment purposes!

Now the city stopped forming and I realized everyone around me was missing. I stood there for a second, still a little baffled by the manifestation. I heard the crowd cheer when Chapati, started to announce the rules of the game and the lacrima vision for all of the spectators, reminding me that this was not a real town.

During the middle of the explanation for the rules, another manifestation happened. Except this time, clones of the people who were fighting appeared, even clones of me!

Now I completely understand, after all, what is a game without penalties?

Chapati finished explaining the rules just as a gong reverberated through Domus Flau, "Let's play 'Hidden'!"

Rolling my shoulders, I analyzed my surroundings, taking not of the tallest point for a look out advantage, the problem was that there were no clones on the rooftops, so that would be a dead giveaway. I also noticed none of the clones ran, they mostly stayed in clusters, rarely breaking away from a group and always walking. This was going to be fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Change: Spectators**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

With Team B they were all staring at their fellow teammate weirdly, no not Kit, Juvia. She was pouting and metaphorically crying rivers at the thought of, 'Why couldn't I be the one for this game!? There were so many of my beloveds down there! It was like a dream come true!'

A cloud of depression started to rain above her as her fellow teammates gave a sigh of relief. They were glad Kit stepped in when he did.

Everyone turned towards the Lacrima Vision as it showed Gray running down a street, looking for the other competition and complaining how difficult it was going to be, when Nullpudding came from behind him and started taunting tricking Gray into somehow hitting a clone. It was quite genius actually, using a clone to bait a target. Was the tactic undermined? Yes, but it was still a good tactic nonetheless.

Everyone started to blend in with the crowed, confusing and scaring most of the spectators. Natsu even complained about not knowing who he was watching when he looked into a different Lacrima. All of Fairy Tail Team A were all agreeing that they were glad they were not in this game, when Gray was attacked yet again by Nullpudding.

The commenters made their, well comment, about how searching for magic signatures would be the best solution. Everyone was shock when suddenly, Fairy Tail Team B got **+3** points as Lyon, Eve, and Jäger were eliminated in almost the exact same time zone.

Just as that happened Gray was ambushed by Beth with carrot missiles. Gray quickly form an **Ice- Make: Cannon** while Beth was distracted when Nullpudding came out of nowhere punching him and making Gray's newly added point void.

 **The score was now:**

 **Kit, Fairy Tail Team B: +3**

 **Nullpudding, Raven Tail: +3**

 **Rufus, Sabertooth: 0**

 **Lyon, Lamia Scale: -1**

 **Eve, Blue Pegasus: -1**

 **Jäger, Quatro Cerberus: -1**

 **Beth, Mermaid Hell: -1**

 **Gray, Fairy Tail Team A: -2**

Everyone was still in shock by the **+3** points made by Kit, but they didn't have time to ponder on it as snow started falling courtesy of Eve, "It's a shame most wizards here are not affected by the cold, but most are."

Said affected wizards started to shiver, making Eve's meaning clearer as the copies stood unaffected. He started running towards the beforementioned wizards as he hits three: Jäger, Beth, and Nullpuding.

Lyon came from Eve's left hitting him with his own version of Ice Make Magic. Transporting Eve somewhere else, Lyon turned around just in time to duck under and roll right, his arm hitting a side of a building to avoid an **Ice-Make: Lance** from Gray. They both glared at each other in a crouch position when Beth came from behind Gray and hit them both with her attack.

She quickly turned the corner only to get hit by Jäger by him summoning a large flytrap to swallow her. She was lucky they transport before they can get seriously harmed. Jäger turned and started running before he was yet again hit by Kit, who came out of the shadows punching Jäger with a mean right uppercut, his lifeless eyes being the only thing he sees before being transported.

 **The score was now:**

 **Kit, Fairy Tail Team B: +4**

 **Nullpudding, Raven Tail: +2**

 **Eve, Blue Pegasus: +2**

 **Rufus, Sabertooth: 0**

 **Beth, Mermaid Hell: 0**

 **Lyon, Lamia Scale: -1**

 **Jäger, Quatro Cerberus: -1**

 **Gray, Fairy Tail Team A: -2**

Kit stood there for a moment before jumping over a cannon ball of ice made from Gray's **Ice-Make: Cannon**. The shot went right into Nullpudding who got caught in the crossfire. Turning around Kit kicked Gray away, after that Kit was then hit by Lyon with **Ice-Make: Eagle**. They being too fast and small for Kit to dodge or sense in time.

On the other side of town Jäger was just taken down by Eve, who was then surprisingly taken out by Gray who appeared in time before Eve can disappear into the crowd of clones. Gray silently yet quickly blended in as the combat finally calmed down for everyone in the stands to go over what happened.

 **The score was now:**

 **Kit, Fairy Tail Team B: +5**

 **Eve, Blue Pegasus: +2**

 **Nullpudding, Raven Tail: +1**

 **Rufus, Sabertooth: 0**

 **Beth, Mermaid Hell: 0**

 **Lyon, Lamia Scale: 0**

 **Gray, Fairy Tail Team A: -1**

 **Jäger, Quatro Cerberus: -2**

All of Fairy Tail were by each other, even the competing teams, when Team A just learned that if they win against Team B in the games they can get them to do anything for them for an entire day same vice versa.

Everyone was sitting or standing their brains going through what they should talk about, when Erza decided to speak first, "I wonder how Kit is able to get to locations fast enough to wipe out three people at once, and why Nullpuding is only targeting _our_ members."

Mirajane nodded standing alongside her best friend/rival, "Well, Kit does have Direct Step magic, but that would be very taxing for him to use it in consecutive order like that, twice maybe? But not three times."

"He only used it once," all of the spectating wizards looked towards the voice who spoken up to find the First Master, Mavis Vermillion, staring intently on only Kit's Lacrima, "When it started I was curious on what he would do, he felt the most violent. So, I decided to see if he would be a, bad apple, as you say. At the beginning, before Gray was even tricked by Nullpudding, he started making his way over by Lyon, who was a couple feet next to Eve without realizing it. They were both eliminated at the same time somehow, then Kit used Direct Line to get next to Jäger, hitting him, thus adding a fear factor to the other competitors when the commentators announced the amazing feat."

Makarov looked interested at that, turning towards the First he asked, "Adding a fear factor? How do you know that was his intention?"

The First shook her head slightly eyes still focused on the screen, when Gray was struck down by Lyon, "I don't know if that was his intention or not, but when Gray tried to take him down he was struck with slight fear, that was why he aimed lower than he usually does when shooting his cannon."

Everyone was staring at the First a little baffled by her thoughtful mind process, their thoughts were taken away when they looked at the scoreboard, forgetting to pay attention to the game.

 **The score was now:**

 **Kit, Fairy Tail Team B: +5**

 **Eve, Blue Pegasus: +3**

 **Lyon, Lamia Scale: +1**

 **Nullpudding, Raven Tail: 0**

 **Rufus, Sabertooth: 0**

 **Beth, Mermaid Hell: -1**

 **Jäger, Quatro Cerberus: -2**

 **Gray, Fairy Tail Team A: -2**

Missing a bit, they focused in the First telling them Beth was hit by Eve, while Kit took down Nullpudding. They all gave a slight cheer in their own ways when they were told that Kit somehow got a long pole and speared Nullpudding in the ass with it, then finaly Gray managed to hit Kit with an **Ice-Make: Lance.**

Rufus then appeared.

Spouting how this was an easy game and insulting the creators telling them how he memorized how everyone moves from his location on the tower and how he memorized the type of magics they use to take out other competitive, he then used He then uses his Memory-Make Magic to cast **Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars** , Catching all of the mages in his vision, except Nullpudding.

Nullpudding dodged to his right, avoiding the spell. He then jumped toward the caster trying to punch him but for some reason looked like he went right through his intended target. He was then hit by another spell that was quickly casted by Rufus.

Rufus was then complimented by the commentators even though he went back to complaining about the GameMakers making the game easy. Gray got up from his transported position, and started to yell at Rufus to play by the game rules. When Nullpudding came out of nowhere ignoring Rufus, and hitting Gray.

There were 5 seconds until the game ended.

4...

3...

2...

Out of nowhere a Tail came out of the shadows right below Rufus, it's speed was lighting, Rufus had no time to dodge being hit by the fast tail.

The game has ended.

Everyone saw Kit walk out of the shadows a satisfied smirk on his face. They look at the tail and got a shock of their life, for the tail was long stretching over 12 feet and had the familiarity of that of a fox tail. The most interesting part, was that the tail was made out of shadows.

 **The Final Score:**

 **Kit, Fairy Tail Team B: +6**

 **Rufus, Sabertooth: +5**

 **Eve, Blue Pegasus: +2**

 **Lyon, Lamia Scale: 0**

 **Nullpudding, Raven Tail: -1**

 **Beth, Mermaid Hell: -2**

 **Jäger, Quatro Cerberus: -3**

 **Gray, Fairy Tail Team A: -4**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Wow 3K words! Hope you've enjoyed! This was my favorite chapter, I had a little difficulty with the fighting, but I hope I did okay. By the way, did you know on the FANDOM website Nalpudding is spelled Nullpudding? I forgot how to spell it so I looked it up, sorry if you thought that was a mistake on my part.**

 **Now! Kit's new magic is finally revealed! A cookie to whoever can guess what the magic is, should be pretty easy.**

 **SPOILER: I am going to have Kit interact with Doku more, and also talk about Crime Sorcière's reaction to what happened.**

 **Review, if you would kindly**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Final Author's Note

**Alright guys, I got bad news. This is a little long but Please read to the finish, that is all I ask, I am not going to ask of anything else.**

 **I've decided to abandon this story. This is due to multiple reasons one of them being a minor case of writers block. The others are as followed:**

1\. I've started my own original work, the whole reason I've decided to write this fanfic was to see how well I would do with my Character for his actual story. (more on this subject later.)

2\. I tried to start this story up again twice, however when I first wrote this story Kit Silver was not set in stone. In my original work however I managed to get him the exact way I wanted him, which helped me with character development.

3\. The minor case of writers block was not due to not knowing what to do, it was more that I was to lazy to try and keep in place with the story.

4\. I lost the interest, this is mainly because of the first two reasons, this story was supposed to help me find some kind place in my writing, help with Kit's character development, and have a fallback plan in case when I did have a original story going this would help flow my creativity.

5\. School, i'm about to enter Junior year in High school and I just figured that if I fail two classes there is a big chance that I might not pass with the rest of my class, so this has been my goal this school year, but due to stress it made me not want to type any stories.

 **Those are my reasons for not continuing the story. However, I am NOT abandoning I love this site and all of the communities in it. I might have another story in the works; I'm sorry to disappoint that, since most of you are followers of Fairy Tail stories, you might not like the story coming out.**

 **The new Fanfic I'm going to be working on will still have Kit in it, (in fact any story on here will have him in there, mainly cause I have a history with the character) the story will more than likely be based on Star Wars. I don't know which time period though. I am not going to do the Clone Wars Era, however if there is a story you would like me to do PM or review and i'll think about it.**

 **Also, I went through this story and cringed a bit at seeing how horrible I was at writing, I think I got better than what this shows. Maybe if some of you stick around you will agree.**

 _ **Now then onto Kit's main story.**_

I am currently writing a story called "The World of Brachi (Brah-chee)" It's a fantasy world of my own that I hope to publish in the real life some day, I won't say anything else about the plot or any of the characters. I am keeping somethings on my profile page, but i'm separating them by stories.

Now I might come back to this story and do a remaster version I don't know, but again. Sorry to disappoint.

Review, would you kindly.

and until next time, or never at all.


	13. Re-Write is coming!

**Yep Re-Write is coming!**

 **Are you guys excited!? *Hears crickets***

 **I thought you guys loved me...**

 **ANYWAY! I am in the midst of planning and writing the Re-Write to A Foxes Redemption.**

 **One last thing, I am still taking suggestions for new and/or current stories. If you have an idea, scream it at me, I would love to hear your answers!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **I'll see you, in the Re-Write.**


	14. Re-Write is Here

Re-Write is done, you can find it on my profile. Same name just has Re-Write right after the title.


End file.
